


Worst Case

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Quidditch, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry thought the worst thing he'd encounter storming into the Slytherin locker room would be Malfoy throwing a revenge Sectumsempra.  So that's what he'd prepared for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #251: Worst Case at harry100.

Harry thought the worst thing he'd encounter storming into the Slytherin locker room would be Malfoy throwing a revenge _Sectumsempra_. So that's what he'd prepared for.

Not Malfoy nude, wet, smirking.

Not Malfoy unafraid of lifting an arm and soaping under it in front of Harry, while Harry's wand slowly lowered.

And as Harry lowered his gaze – and then lowered it still more – all that sleek skin, that dangling cock, leg hair darkened by the hot spray.

Maybe the worst thing was losing his words, his anger, his mind.

His shirt and trousers…

Losing the space between them.

…touching him.

 

The worst was Malfoy's smirk growing to a grin.

His cock growing to erection.

The confidence with which he grabbed Harry, yanked him close, and spun him into the spray, like a Seeker in full feint.

That Harry went. He gasped, let Malfoy manhandle him, didn't ward the door, didn't speak.

…that Malfoy pressed Harry's back to the tile and they did it face to face:

Malfoy's hand around Harry's cock… his warm body crowding him… his breath on Harry's shocked face.

The worst was Malfoy's ambition trumping Harry's courage.

Malfoy besting him a second time in a one day.

 

The worst was when Harry's cock bubbled pre-come and he reached for Malfoy, a desperate whine choked back, and his hand closed on Malfoy's bony hip.

The worst was their gazes locking as Harry's hand moved, inch by inch, through the hair around Malfoy's cock, to the cock itself.

…that it wrapped around.

It tugged.

The worst was that they found a rhythm and stayed with it, hot breaths hitching, hips thrusting, gazes dropping to their hands' blurred movements.

The worst was coming before him, eyes squeezed shut. Unintentionally stammering out his name.

His _name_.

"M-Malfoy," echoing off the tiles.

 

But the best was watching Malfoy's smirk dissolve.

…twisting his wrist and Malfoy's brows knitting.

The best was Malfoy's slick come spilling over Harry's knuckles, the scent of it, the sounds Malfoy made – that Harry forced from him.

They rinsed off , dried, and dressed. And Harry thought both the worst and the best were over then.

Until Malfoy said, "I beat you to the Snitch and you know it, Potter."

Anger, frustration… Humour. Harry stifled a smile. "Buy me a pint, arsehole." A challenge. The fear bright inside his chest.

The worst was the pause…

Before Malfoy said yes.


End file.
